


Plus One

by suhmydick



Series: pornstar!johnyong [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Pornstars, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhmydick/pseuds/suhmydick
Summary: It was filthy how they kissed. their tongues shoved down each others throats, combining their saliva with johnny's cum, making an intoxicating cocktail in their mouths.it was such a well-fucking-deserving sight to see after getting to fuck two extremely beautiful boys that were right in front of him.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: pornstar!johnyong [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693387
Comments: 3
Kudos: 184





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> part two??? I don't know if you can really call it a part two lmao but i'm making one.
> 
> um if you haven't checked out the first one, just press the little arrow in the 'series' category and you'll see it, it's pretty much a prequel.
> 
> but thank you for reading this fic, ilyvm, and please stay safe <3

"oh fuck, johnny, fuck fuck fu-" flithy words spilled out of taeyong's mouth.

the boy couldn't control it, especially when his stupidly hot boyfriend was rearranging his guts with his stupid fat cock. the huge length hitting his prostate just right, the tip of his penis grazing the sensitive area perfectly as taeyong clenched himself around johnny's cock, going into full bliss as johnny groaned right behind him.

"about to cum, yong," 

taeyong couldn't help but whimper, his head nodding furiously fast as he tried to mutter out some sensible words, "m-me too, johnny, w-wanna be filled," taeyong begged, softly pleading the giant as he felt the knot in his stomach twist and bunch up more and more as johnny mercilessly pounded his cock into taeyong, intoxicating the boy with the feeling of pure lust.

"f-fuck!" johnny growled as he snapped his hips back into taeyong, feeling his cock unleash spurts of hot cum into taeyong, filling up the latter well as taeyong felt his knot untie as well. his pathetic cock spurting hot cum on his black leather couch, making slippery piles of cloudy liquid right under his cock.

"shit, baby," johnny whispered.

taeyong felt the giant's lips kiss his shoulder blade, feeling the warmth of the front of his lover, which pressed a sticky feeling to his mist back. both of the pornstars were gross and sweaty. it made taeyong cringe as he lifted his head to the side, making his eyes meet the giant's.

"that felt fucking good," taeyong smirked at the rookie who just chuckled before sitting back up.

"o-oh," taeyong whimpered when he felt johnny slowly exit his cock from his hole. he felt his hole gap, slowly grasping around nothing and becoming empty as johnny stood from the couch and walked to the dressing table of taeyong, grabbing a few wet wipes to clean up the mess between them.

"mm, way to ruin the moment," taeyong frowned as he slowly sat up. his body felt discomfort and a small ache on his lower half, obviously because he just got fucked like a bitch in heat by his boyfriend.

he shifted himself on a more comfortable position on the couch, sitting in the corner, knees bent to his chest as he tucked himself into the corner while his caring boyfriend wiped up his gross cum from the middle seat of the couch.

"gotta clean our evidence up, baby" johnny let another soft chuckle fall from his lips, "last time we didn't clean up, taeil yelled at us for being unhygienic pieces of shit," johnny couldn't help but laugh at the manager who was very visible upset when he sat down on a chair and of course, it had some of taeyong's fresh cum from him and yong's recent fuck and gotten on the pants of his new maroon suit. the shorter man was pissed and gave a nagging speech towards the two to clean up after themselves after that.

"but I want cuddles," taeyong pouted, being a big ol' baby as his boyfriend couldn't help but coo at how cute his bratty boyfriend was.

johnny wouldn't lie and say he was absolutely ecstatic when he got asked out from taeyong.

just a couple days after the whole big teacher-student roleplay scene they had, a day that haunted johnny's wet dreams and caused the rookie pornstar to wake up at two am to rubbed one out like some horny teenager. taeyong approached johnny a few minutes before johnny was done for the day. it caught the giant off-guard, mostly because johnny thought it was going to be a 'hit-and-youre-going-back-to-fucking-rookies-thanks-for-your-dick' kinda thing that the porn industry always does. but taeyong approached him. _taeyong._

something johnny never expected the professional to do.

"hey johnny," taeyong was acting suspiciously cute. he wore a pastel sweater with simple light wash denim shorts and white vans. oddly innocent for a guy who loves fucking himself on giant cocks.

"um, h-hey," johnny stuttered, making the older cringe at his lame attempt of "trying" to be cool.

"let's go somewhere on Saturday. i know you're not working and i won't be either, so let's go somewhere," taeyong said, a sweet smile shown up to the giant, who again is very skeptical of this whole thing.

"um, Saturday? where did you want to go?" johnny asked, an eyebrow raised in suspicion as he saw a small glint ignite in taeyong's doe-like eyes.

"the beach. i love the beach," taeyong smiled, taking a small step infront of the rookie, closing the space between them, basically none being between them, "i have this new speedo i got and i want _you"_ taeyong places his index finger on johnny's taut chest, "to be the first one to see it," the latter said with a small smirk forming at his lips, being satisfied as the taller man started to blush ever so slightly.

"oh, um," johnny was tongue tied before taeyong stepped back in the conversation, "and i love getting fucked on the beach," taeyong sighed, truly making the rookie choke on his spit now, "i love the thrill of a lifeguard finding us fucking hard into our towels behind some cheesy umbrella, it's hot," taeyong shrugged as if it was a big deal when johnny was in a complete culture shock.

taeyong couldn't help but giggle, " _anyways,_ " the latter said as he looked back up at the giant, "see you on saturday, pick me up at nine am, we'll get some breakfast before you rearrange my guts at the beach," taeyong grinned innocently before turning with a squeak in his heel and walking away from the rookie, who just stood there, shocked and _turned on._

after that _amazing_ saturday, the two started to date. it's roughly been three months since then. 

the company at first was against it, but quickly changed their mind when taeyong said he didn't want to renew his contract and would contact JYP Adult Entertainment instead and take their contract offer.

SM couldn't afford to lose their best pornstar and just accepted the two as a couple.

it did cause taeyong to be much more of a bitch in the workplace though. 

taeyong practically would say no to every single pornstar unless they had the same length, thickness, and _weight_ as johnny's cock. it was a bit embarrassing on johnny's end but it made him realize that he basically ruined cock for taeyong after that whole scene. 

the latter even fought with the company on who he wanted to fuck. he didn't want the big guys anymore. he wanted guys that were like johnny. slightly built, tall, with a duality feel to them. 

it annoyed the company to death that taeyong was making big changes when he already had a whole concept created around him. but they couldn't say no.

taeyong was the biggest moneymaker and you can't say no to the cash cow. 

"hmm, that's more like it," taeyong purrs as johnny collected the smaller into his arms, wrapping them strongly around the tiny frame of his boyfriend who just nuzzled his cheek into johnny's chest, making himself comfortable.

"such a brat," johnny chuckled under his breath, he let his long fingers comb through taeyong's pretty hair, feeling the softness under his fingerpads.

"mm, your brat," taeyong hummed.

x

taeyong was refreshed and smiling as he entered the 'pro-pornstar' set. about to get ready for his solo scene in thirty minutes. he stepped into the makeup corner of the set area, taking a seat in the nice leather beauty chair, relaxing as the makeup artist greeted taeyong before she started to put some foundation on his cheeks.

"got fucked good, yong?" a voice chimmered from taeyong's left.

it caused the professional to turned his head and see another pornstar sitting there, a big grin plastering across taeyong's lips, "fucked _great_ , tennie," taeyong giggled as his best friend, ten giggled as well.

ten was a fellow pornstar. he started around the same time as taeyong and the two _constantly_ got compared to each other. the two never cared though, they just got happy when they found out they were close in age and had similar interests. 

the two hit it off and became best friends quickly. despite all the fake bullshit their company put them through, they still remained friends through and through. they even have a few iconic videos together that basically milked out cash for SM. this shitty company should be fucking thankful for having them.

"he looks like he fucks great," ten spoke, allowing the makeup lady to fill in his eyebrows as the two continued to chat, "that little teacher-student video proved it, and that his dick was good enough to eat," ten chuckled as taeyong smirked with satisfaction that he owned that cock and it was for him to eat anytime.

" _oh,_ it is," taeyong moaned softly, recollecting the memory from just an hour ago. ten rolled his eyes playfully, seeing his horny friend get all turned on by his boyfriend's cock, "jesus, calm down you bitch," ten laughed as taeyong just proudly smiled.

"can't. i love gloating about my hot boyfriend and his horse cock," taeyong snorted, making ten burst in a loud laugh, even making the makeup ladies giggle under their breaths.

"damn, bitch, now you got me jealous," ten said, laughing softly through his words, trying to regain his breath from taeyong's comment.

taeyong felt a light switch flip on in his head, a small light bulb lighting up imaginarily above him as he smirked his way towards ten's direction, "how about being jealous," taeyong said, letting his words trail off.

he caught the attention of his best friend, an eyebrow cocking up in curiosity, "yeah?" ten egged the Korean on, making him deepen his smirk, "you, me, and johnny," taeyong bit the tip of his tongue, "have a nice little scene together? maybe pitch it to the director, it could get a lot of views, a lot of money, and," taeyong leaned in towards ten, his chin sitting perfectly in his palm, "you get to get a _great_ dicking," taeyong said which caused the thai boy's mouth to hang in shock, not expecting his stingy best friend to share a high quality cock, "damn, never thought you would ask," ten smirked playfully causing a small, satisfied giggle to escape taeyong's mouth.

x

"and that's the scene, got it, john?" the director said, a small smile and a pat on the back to johnny, who still was confused.

"wait, i thought me and taeyong can't have anymore scenes? didn't we have too much? why is this an expection?" johnny asked, genuinely bewildered.

the company started to limit scenes with johnny and taeyong since it was getting too damn predictable already. some people started to lose interest in the newly popular giant and the company needed to stabilize his career before they make him do more repeats.

"yeah, but you have someone else in this scene," the director winked, turning around as he started to head towards his seat, making johnny trail behind him like a lost puppy.

"so, a threesome?" johnny questioned, earning an affirmative head nod from the man in charge, "yup, pretty much," the director said as he sat in his chair, getting comfortable as johnny stood right beside him.

"but, you're going to watch. maybe get your dick sucked here and there. maybe join in. feel the scene out, okay? before you do any big moves," the director looked up at the giant, giving him a small smirk as he playfully hit his chest.

x

" _annnnnnd, action!_ " the director called out, letting the cameras roll.

johnny laid down on the set's bed, taeyong right next to him, cuddling into his side as his hand slide over the giant's clothed tummy.

"johnny," taeyong whispered, his head turning up, looking at the pretty giant. johnny looked down, raising an eyebrow, "yeah, baby?" johnny asked, his arm wrapping snuggly around taeyong, his large hand resting on the boy's ass, johnny's palm massaging the fleshy clothed globe.

taeyong moaned under his breath, pushing his ass into johnny's hand, "w-wanna play," taeyong purred.

god, johnny loved it when he did that. taeyong being as cute as a kitty. it brought something animalistic out of johnny. wanted him to be the big, scary male that eats up his cute, little prey. and he was about to.

_control, john, control._

"already? sounds a bit selfish, baby," johnny mumbled against taeyong's soft skin that escaped from his loose cotton tee, open for johnny's kisses and nips, making the pretty, milky skin blush red.

"c-can't help it," taeyong whimpered softly, as johnny's mouth climbs up his skin, kissing along his sweet spot on his neck, "you make me so horny, johnny," taeyong gasps out as johnny does a small nip at his soft spot, kissing and sucking over the pretty area until it left a nice mark against the pale skin.

"a-always wanna be good and give my body to you," taeyong couldn't lie about that. everything about johnny just triggers taeyong into some heat. like he really was some omega bitch cumslut and johnny was his big, strong alpha that would make him feel _all_ better.

johnny chuckled deeply, making the latter melt at the sound, "be my pretty little cum dumpster? my personal cockwarmer?" johnny couldn't help but smirk at how taeyong pathetically whimpered at the sound of his words, seeing his nod furiously at him, wanting those words to be the truth.

"wow."

a teasing voice was heard a few feet away from taeyong and johnny, causing the two to jump in the bed. their eyes traveled to the opened door of the bedroom, seeing a smirking foxlike male standing there. he leant against the white doorframe, the pretty white button up scrunching up as it pressed against the wood. 

"started without me, yongie?" ten asked, faking a pout as taeyong whined softly, obviously sounding guilty to ten's ears, "sorry, tennie, I just couldn't help it," 

johnny looked up at taeyong's face from his shoulder, seeing the boy's glossy eyes turn guilty. he couldn't help but smile endearingly at his baby. taeyong was just too cute for his own good.

"it's okay, hun," ten waved him off as he picked himself off the door, walking towards the couple on the bed as he stood at the foot of it, "it's not too late for me to join," ten said in a hushed tone, his hands traveling up to the buttons of his shirt, letting his fingers unhook each button going down, letting the opened fabric to fall down his slim frame, "right?" 

"yeah!" taeyong giggled softly, nodding at ten before looking down at johnny, who was staring at taeyong this entire time, "um, is that okay, daddy?" taeyong smirkedbut hidden in with a small lip bite, making johnny's eyes darken.

 _you're gonna get it._ johnny sent the look at taeyong whose eyes just gleam with excitement as his boyfriend turns away from him to his best friend.

"of course, sweetness," johnny smirked at ten, liking how the slim boy hasn't backed down into a more submissive state like taeyong has, "come and join the fun," the giant called him over by his hand, causing ten to bite his lip as he kneeled onto the bed, dipping the mattress as he crawled towards the couple.

ten crawled on top of johnny's left side, enroping his slender legs with the buff left leg of the giant. he draped himself over the impressive body as his hand landed on the rookie's taut chest, and his other hand into his dark locks. his eyes never leaving the giant's as he stared back in the same fashion. taeyong looked between the two, sensing the sexual tension easily. taeyong didn't want to admit it did make him jealous, seeing johnny look at another man with such want, such need, and it wasn't him that he was looking at.

then he snapped out of it, when he sees ten's eyes float towards his. forming another smirk on his lips as the hand that was on johnny's chest reaches out to taeyong's tee, fingers curling into the fabric as the fox boy pulls taeyong towards.

the boy gets surprised at the pull but accepts it as ten smashes his lips with his. 

it earned a small moan coming from the back of taeyong's throat, as the two moved their lips in sync. pretty, pink lips locked together, starting off innocent as it gradually became more and more obscene. ten bit down on taeyong's bottom lip, tugging it away from the boy, making him whine as the lost of ten's lips. ten chuckled softly as he let go of the boy's bottom lip, allowing his lips to smash against his again. 

taeyong felt exhilarated. a whole rush of adrenaline coursed through his veins when ten smashed his lips onto his. he never knew why but every time him and ten kissed, it always felt like it needed to be more. it needed to be rushed, hot, and dirty. it was like the both of them couldn't get enough from each other which made them rush into the whole sex thing to get their fill.

taeyong decided to be bold this time and shoved his tongue into ten's mouth when he was vulnerable. the fox boy moaned at the feeling of taeyong's silky tongue fight with his. both trying to claim dominance, but losing to each other.

johnny watched as he laid on the bed, seeing the two boys' personalities shining through easily. taeyong has always been more submissive when it comes to dominance, always liking when people took charge and he was used for whatever they wanted, but he did always fight back for a tease. 

although johnny hasn't met ten or been with him, you can tell how he was with the first few seconds you meet him. the boy was seductive, flirtatious, and knew what he wanted. ten seemed to be more dominant than submissive, the opposite of taeyong. but it so hot to watch the boy slowly become undone. 

"like the show?" johnny gets snapped out of his thoughts when he hears ten snicker, pressing soft kisses to taeyong's neck as the latter whimpered at the feeling. johnny didn't realize that taeyong's hands were placed at his clothed stomach and crotch.

taeyong does a small squeeze at johnny's hard-on that was hiding in his jeans, making the giant groan at the feeling of friction touching his neglected member. the pretty boy couldn't help but smile to himself, liking the fact he got johnny all hard with just making out with ten. 

"you know, tennie," taeyong looked up at his mischievious friend, smirking small. ten caught taeyong's smirk, raising an eyebrow towards him, "johnny _loves_ getting his cock sucked, right babe?" taeyong looked at the man in question, completely bewildered at was happening in front of him.

"oh yeah?" ten smirked, eyes traveling down to johnny who still didn't answer taeyong, "well, let's not make the man wait, yongie," ten said as taeyong nodded, both holding a mischievous glint in their eyes.

taeyong unbuttoned and unzipped johnny's jeans, pulling down the denim as johnny tried to help the latter out. he raised his hips and legs as he took it off the muscles. ten looked down at the obvious tent in johnny's boxers, a small spot in the cotton material started to damp due to the precum that was leaking out of its head.

"oh fuck," taeyong moaned as his hand slipped into the slit of the boxers, allowing johnny's cock to come through it, standing tall as taeyong holds it at the middle of the length. 

ten's eyes widen when he saw how huge johnny really was. _holy shit._ not only was johnny decently long, but he was also decently _thick._ the rookie really had a cock that was practically _made_ for porn. ten understood why taeyong wanted to capitalize on johnny, and obviously more than his fucking cock, but ten knew it was one of the reasons.

"are you gonna join, tennie?" taeyong snapped ten out of his thoughts when his eyes saw taeyong licking a fat stride up johnny's cock, causing the giant to shift into the bed, trying not to give in too much.

ten smirked sweetly and batted his eyes to taeyong, "of course, yong!' ten giggled quietly as he bent down, getting face-to-face to johnny's impressive length, licking his lips as he let his tongue lay flat on the bottom of the base and recreate the same fat stride taeyong did. 

johnny stiffled a moan in the back of his throat, looking at ten who had a satisfied look in his eyes. the fox boy started to lick at the base as taeyong took the head of johnny's head into his mouth, wrapping his thin lips around the pretty, red head, letting the tip of his tongue play with the small hole.

this time the giant couldn't hold back.

he let out a loud groan, letting his head fall back on the pillow as taeyong did a harsh suck at the sensitive head before he lowered his mouth down on the hefty length. ten smirked as he pulled away from the cock, letting taeyong show his stuff.

"jesus christ, yong," ten commented as taeyong hummed, the vibration going around johnny's painful erection, making the rookie moan.

johnny's large hand raised up to taeyong's locks, fisting them into his palm and giving a harsh tug. it made taeyong whimper, loving the slight pain that jerked through his body.

"don't be selfish, yongs," johnny's voice was low, god it made taeyong so fucking wet for him.

"let ten have a taste," johnny moaned softly as taeyong slid his tongue at the base of the penis when he slid his mouth off of johnny, doing a small nod.

"sorry, daddy," taeyong voice was soft, lightly rasped as johnny's cock teased the back of his throat just a few seconds ago.

ten's eyebrow rose at taeyong, enjoying how his best friend is so oddly submissive. something that ten hasn't really seen before. taeyong liked to tease, be a brat with his partners. johnny obviously had a tight leash around taeyong's pretty little neck, and taeyong didn't mind it one bit.

"don't be sorry, yongie," ten spoke, making the latter look at the fox boy, "you did say he was delicious to eat," the cheeky boy side-eyed the giant, "so you just wanted a taste,"

ten pressed a tiny kiss to taeyong's puffy, pink lips before his bent his head down, opening his mouth as his thin lips wrapped around the thick head of johnny's length, groaning at the thickness that settled in his mouth. ten pushed past johnny's head and slowly went down the large length, taking inch by inch. ten's mind started to cloud when finally settled at the base of johnny's cock. it just passed the back of his throat, filling his mouth fully.

"really big, right tennie?" taeyong giggled, hearing ten's soft hum which made johnny groan silently. taeyong bit his lip, loving the sound of johnny in pleasure, "taste so good that it'll get you addicted," taeyong complimented johnny as he crawled towards him, laying down on the comfortable sheets.

he pressed his body to johnny's, eyes looking into his boyfriend's darken orbs, "and that's why I wanted it all to be mine," taeyong purred before he locked his lips with johnny's, making the giant surprised but accept the sweet taste of his pretty boy's tongue teasingly inserting itself into his mouth.

ten moaned as he pulled himself off of johnny's cock, stopping midway before he bucks his head back down onto the end of the base, feeling johnny's head knock at the back of his throat in pleasure.

ten continued his method, going slow before he let his slender hand wrap at the bottom of the base as his mouth rose to the tip of the cock. ten chuckled raspily as he let the impressive member out of his mouth. he stuck out his long tongue out and made the thick meat smack onto his tongue.

"fuck, he _does_ taste delicious, yong," ten joked as his eyes looked up at the couple, who were still playing tonsil hockey with each other. taeyong just nodded as he let johnny's tongue take complete control of his mouth, dominating his tiny tongue.

ten rolled his eyes playfully and wrapped his lips around johnny again. this time round, it was much easier for ten to take the giant's cock. he let his throat relax to the stretch as he moved his head up and down, letting his wrapped hand meeting him half-way the base. 

johnny moaned loudly into taeyong's mouth, enjoying the sensations around him. his large hand found it's way into ten's hair, fisting it in his hand as he commanded the boy to go faster, lifting his head up and down in a faster pace.

ten moaned at the feeling of johnny's hand roughing his hair up. the fox boy took the message and sped his pace, letting his wrist flick, squeezing the length for a better sensation. johnny groaned as he pulled away from taeyong, letting his head fall back on the pillow again as he pulled ten's hair harshly, making the poor fox boy hiss around johnny's cock, "gonna cum, ten,"

johnny's voice sounded so fucked up. deep, raspy, ruined. music to both taeyong and ten's ears, "wanna cum in your ass, straddle me," johnny said as he releases ten's hair, letting his hand slide down the fox's back, giving an encouraging pat on his ass, "and you," johnny looked up at taeyong, who had a satisfied, teasing grin plastered on his face, "I want you to straddle my face, you're coming solely from my fucking tongue,"

taeyong squirmed at johnny's words. god, those words shouldn't get him so excited but it did. taeyong nodded as him and ten sat up. taeyong quickly took of his cotton tee, flinging the useless fabric to the floor as he shimmied out of his underwear, kicking it off his ankles and to the floor with his shirt. ten slid his cotton shorts off his small butt, down his thighs and legs as it joined the rest of the ridded clothing.

ten smirked as he threw his leg over johnny's thighs, moving himself up a bit to settle right above the lonely organ, that was sitting hard and pretty on the giant's clothed stomach. taeyong crawled over johnny's head, letting his leg settle on the other side of johnny's head.

"grind on my face, okay, yongie?" johnny told taeyong, who hovered just above his mouth, which he licke din anticipation, "feel good on my mouth, princess,"

taeyong whined at the sudden nickname. johnny put his large hand on ten;s milky thigh, cuasing the latter to jump in surprise, not expecting the contact.

"need me to spread you out, sweetness?" johnny asked. ten couldn't help but snicker at johnny's tone of voice. hearing it lace with worry, knowing how this giant may look scary and dominant but is actually a big softie.

"nah, spread myself before i came in here," ten bit back cheekily, "didn't want to waste any time," ten said, as he reached from back of him, grabbing johnny's cock at the end of the base, holding it up as he positioned himself over the length, pressing the head of the cock to his hole.

taeyong took the initive and settled himself over johnny's mouth, feeling himself jolt as johnny didn't waste no time. his tongue licked and lapped over his hole, teasing the sensitive muscle as taeyong felt his legs shiver at the feeling. ten threw his head back in a loud moan as the tip finally sunk into ten's hole, stretching the boy roughly as he slowly slid down. he felt his ass be almost spilt apart as johnny's thick length stretched him so good.

"fucking hell," ten cursed as he finally sunk to the base of the cock, making himself take a long inhale. he planted his knees onto the mattress as his hands braced themselves on johnny's clothed stomach.

he let his hips rise up slowly, feeling the thick organ leave his hole before he bounced back down on it. ten moaned as he felt the head scratch against his pro-state, sending shockwaves of pleasure through the latter's body.

"t-tennie,"

ten looked up to see a pathetic taeyong in front of him. the pretty boy was panting, whimpering as he bucked his hips into his boyfriend's mouth. taeyong's rhythm was stuttering as he can't keep up with johnny's tongue and mouth. the giant showing no mercy to taeyong as he lathered his hole with his salvia, nipping at the sensitive skin surrounding the muscle. teasing the tip of tongue to breach the rim and get a little taste inside of taeyong.

"fuck, yong, you l-look so fucking, p-pretty," ten moaned as he grinded his hips against johnny's cock, feeling the length brush his pro-state again and again, making ten lose his fucking mind.

"k-kisses," taeyong pleaded as he braced his hands on johnny's chest, looking desperate in front of his best friend, who was about to be just as desperate as him as he finally picked up his hips again, and started to slowly bounce himself on johnny's cock, feeling himself get filled up to the brim with a fat dick.

ten just nodded, letting one of his hands slide around the side of taeyong's neck and guide him to his mouth. the boy's share a gentle kiss as they escaped moans, whimpers, and groans into each other's mouths. both getting their fills of pure ecstasy. 

ten started to quicken his pace, feeling his hips have a mind of its own. it kept grinding down on johnny's cock, getting pure satisfaction from how his cock kept hitting his pro-state so well, making his head cloud and his cock leak painfully, letting tiny strings of pre-cum leak out and dampen the giant's poor tee. all ten knew he wanted was to be filled.

"j-johnny," taeyong moaned into ten's mouth, their tiny tongue tips playing with each other as they moaned together in harmony, "c-cum, w-wanna c-cum," taeyong begged as ten bit his lip, preventing a spill of moans to release past his lips, as he started to gyrate his hips with his bounces, getting a more unexplainable pleasure rush through his veins.

"cum, baby," johnny chuckled against taeyong's hole, moaning softly as the latter pressed down against his tongue, "s-same here, johnny," ten moaned.

the fox boy was feeling so overwhelmed. his pro-state kept getting teased, the dam in his stomach was well-over going to explode at any moment as his untouched cock kept bouncing against his stomach.

"fuck, do it sweetness, cum from my cock," johnny encouraged the fox, which was enough for ten to lose it.

ten snapped his hips back on johnny a few more times before he settled himself on his cock, moaning loudly as he felt the dam in tummy finally break through the wall, letting his cock spurt small strips of cum from its hole, staining into the giant's shirt and onto the pretty hands of his best friend. 

taeyong moaned, loving the sight of ten coming undone from his boyfriend as it helped him tip over on edge as well. taeyong felt his cock feel a sigh of relief as it spurt its own strips of cum onto johnny's shirt, a little lapping onto ten's pretty, soften cock.

johnny groan as he felt taeyong's thighs tighten around his head as he came all over him. the rookie patted his boyfriend's thighs, asking for him to move politely.

taeyong blushed red as he flopped onto the bed, his pretty face resting at ten's calf. johnny groaned, licking his lips, savoring the flavor of his cute lover as his large hands made way to ten's pale hips, holding his own mischievous smile to the fox.

"my turn to cum," johnny voice rasped out as he snapped his hips into ten.

ten felt his body fidget in shock and sensitivity as johnny fucked into his sensitive pro-state. it made the latter moan loudly as johnny snapped his hips into ten's a few more times before releasing his load into ten.

he filled the poor boy to the brim, shoving him with his semen as he slowly pulled out of the professional boy's ass. he groaned at the sensation of ten's tight hole loosen around his cock.

his cock flopped back onto his stained stomach as ten fell back onto the bed, between johnny's opened legs.

ten was gasping for air, letting his body finally settle from what just happened the past two minutes. but that didn't last long as johnny's cum started to spill out of his hole, moaning at the feeling of being drained.

his body jolted as he felt something press against his fucked out hole. ten lifted his head up to see taeyong before his legs, lapping up johnny's cum, eyes darken but innocently looking into his.

"you have to taste it, tennie," taeyong spoke with a tongue full of cum, letting himself sit back up. ten smirked softly as he prompted himself up on his elbows, sticking his tongue out for taeyong to use.

taeyong leaned down to the boy and pressed his tongue against his, letting the muscles swirl together lazily, letting themselves enjoy the salty flavor of johnny's cum on their taste buds. moaning softly into each others mouths. 

_It was filthy how they kissed_.

their tongues shoved down each others throats, combining their saliva with johnny's cum, making an intoxicating cocktail in their mouths. it was such a well-fucking-deserving sight to see after getting to fuck two extremely beautiful boys that were right in front of him.

 _"and cut!"_ the director shouted, geniunely surprised at how amazing the scene was.


End file.
